Alison's Christmas Wish
by OneLittleLie
Summary: It's Christmas on Rosewood and all the girls are cuddling around the fire with their significant others but Emily has the sinking feeling that Paige isn't the one she wants to spend the holidays with. Alison, stuck alone for Christmas, wants to spend the holidays with Emily, but will Alison get her wish?
1. Part I

**AN: *Spoiler Alert* So this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so bear with me. But so many people are a little disheartened by the fact that Paily might be on the road back to romance by Pretty Little Liars' first holiday episode, so I wrote this to help. Alison and Emily share a special dance and a special moment. Hope you enjoy it. **

December 24, 2014 - 'Christmas is two days away and I still haven't gotten Paige anything. My own girlfriend and I still haven't thought about what she might want.' Emily thinks to herself as she looks out at the fresh layer of snow lightly covering her front yard. 'Funny thing is I've had Alison's Christmas Eve gift for weeks. Am I dumb to think that I could just forget about her? I love Paige but my feelings for Alison are still there and just growing stronger.' Emily sighs deeply. She remembers the moments when no one else mattered, but Alison and her. The moment when Alison gave her the snow globe and when Alison planned their trip to Paris. She even thought about that night, the night Alison told her how she felt, the night she let herself go and showed Alison how she felt back. She smiles, but she knew they would never have moments like that again, not after everything that has happened. She didn't trust Alison nor did Alison trust her very much either, so she's running. She's running from something that she knows she has to confront but she's going keep running until it confronts her. She wants to believe that Alison is telling the truth but her heart and her head are at war and she can't decide which side to be on. She shakes her head and just stares at the snow, falling effortlessly, covering the the world's flaws.

Stuck in Rosewood and alone for Christmas, Alison sits up in her room watching the snow just as Emily did. The white fluff that falls from the sky almost makes her forget about how she has lost everything including the girl that might possibly be the love of her life. During her two years on the run, Alison had a lot of time to think. She deeply regrets what she did to everyone she has hurt, especially Emily. She sighs as she thinks about how she has to get ready for Rosewood's Annual Ice Ball alone. She remembered how the girls would watch Melissa get all dressed up for it and their first time going freshman year, she misses those moments. She misses the moments Emily and her used to share every Christmas, the special gifts they would give each other on Christmas Eve without the other girls, their special Christmas moment. She was truly happy when she was with Emily, and now she doesn't know if they will ever get back to that. Alison looks at the snow globe waiting to be wrapped on her desk. She walks over and picks it up. She reads the engraving on the bottom,

_"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, _

_against hope, against happiness, _

_ against all discouragement that could be." _

She sighs deeply as she puts down the snow globe, watching the fake snow fall on the mini Eiffel Tower inside of it. 'It's a silly tradition but it's our tradition. Emily may not have even thought about it.' She thinks to herself. She looks over at her dress for the evening's winter festivities. "Alison?" Ken says, popping his head into her room. "You're not getting ready, yet. Are you okay?" She looks up and smiles, "I'm fine. I'm getting ready now, Dad."

"Okay." He says with a smile, walking out. She turns to the dress and takes another deep breath.

Back at Emily's, she is still watching the snow fall, drifting off into thoughts of Alison and Christmases past.

"Emily!" Pam calls from downstairs. "The girls are here to get ready for tonight."

"Okay, send them up." Emily says back. She walks over to the door and opens it. Moments later, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all come into her room. Dresses in hand and hair and make up waiting to be done, the girls begin the job of making themselves look perfect.

Sitting at her vanity, Alison begins to do her make up. "Knock, knock." She hears a familiar voice say. She looks up to see CeCe standing in her doorway. "You crazy bitch. How did you manage to get back into Rosewood without getting arrested?" Alison asks, getting up to hug her.

"I have my ways." CeCe says back. "Now let's get you ready. You didn't think I would let you go through this alone, did you?" Both girls smile and start to work to make Alison look perfect.

Two hours later...

The girls stare at Emily, as she seamlessly finishes getting ready. Make up: perfect, hair: perfect, dress: perfect. "Em, how do you do it?" Aria asks. Without words, Emily just looks in the mirror and winks. Spencer lightly laughs then goes back to finishing her make up. Hanna smiles in reply. The girls reminisce about getting ready for the Ice Ball years before. Laughing and talking about Hanna's poor dress decisions, Aria's want to wear dark colors to a winter themed dance, Spencer's typical over preparedness, and Emily's effortless perfection. Emily mentions, "Remember when Alison…" and a short silence rests upon them. But they laugh because even though they are still at war, they have had some great moments with Alison. Final touches are made and the girls emerge from Emily's room looking beyond perfect.

CeCe makes one final brush stroke on Alison's face. "Perfect." She says. "I am amazing. Truly amazing."

Alison smirks at her comment. "Wow, you are as good as they say." She says as looks at CeCe's handiwork in the mirror.

"I try. So who's the date? He will love you the moment he sees you. I know it." CeCe says.

"No one, actually." Alison reveals. CeCe looks at her confused. "None of the guys in this town interest me. Plus none of them have the balls to ask me, so no date."

"But there is someone who want to impress, right?" CeCe asks.

"Yeah, but she's with someone else." Alison mutters, hoping CeCe doesn't hear the 'she.'

"Wait, Emily, seriously?" CeCe says, surprised but not shocked. CeCe always got the feeling that Alison thought of Emily as more but never knew what. Alison reluctantly nods yes. "You finally realized. I can't believe I did before you."

"Whatever. She's with Paige." Alison says. "But that aside, thank you for everything."

"Well, it was the least I could do. But with Emily, knowing you, you'll get your...girl." CeCe says, smiling. Alison hugs her. "You'll be gone before I get back?" Alison asks, disappointed.

"I have to be. But you know we always find our way back to each other." CeCe says, reassuringly.

"We do." Alison says, hugging her one last time.

* * *

A lit pathway leading to the arched entrance welcome the girls to Rosewood's Annual Ice Ball. They make their way through the arched entryway into the snow covered magical land they see before them.

The girls meet their respective dates and take in the beauty of their surroundings. The tinkling lights and the white finishes make up the winter wonderland. The music livens the room. They all hope for a night of fun and romance. As they make their way to the dance floor to enjoy the party, a silence rests upon the crowd as everyone turns toward them. "Is that Alison DiLaurentis?" One voice says. Another chokes out, "Wow, Alison actually came."

The girls turns last to see Alison walk through the arched entrance. Every person is shocked by her presence. She spots the girls and smiles. She walks towards the girls, ignoring the whispers that surround her. "Hey." She says smiling.

"Hey, Alison." Spencer, Aria, and Hanna somehow say simultaneously.

"Hi, Ali." Emily finally says. Alison looks at Emily and smiles. "Em, you look beautiful tonight."

Emily smiles softly, trying to avoid any extra attention. Alison smiles at the rest of them and makes her way into the crowd.

"What was that?" Spencer asks. Emily shrugs and takes Paige's hand. The remaining three look at each other confused as they try to figure out why Alison only acknowledged Emily. Toby, Caleb, and Ezra all take their dates and lead them to the dance floor making them forget about what just happened. The night seems too good to be true as nothing has managed to interrupt their fun yet, but they don't let the thought get the best of them.

As the music of night began to slow down, Paige escorts Emily to the dance floor. Placing her hands are Emily's waist, the pair sway along to the smooth sounds of the music. "I'm am so happy to be with you; I am so happy you're with me." She whispers into Emily's ear. Emily smiles but a feeling of guilt and discomfort rises within her. She knows that she is with Paige and is happy with her but she couldn't help but think of Alison. She looks around the crowd for the blonde but Alison is nowhere to be found. The song continues a tad bit longer before Paige pulls away from Emily. "Wait, right here. I have to get something from my locker. For you." Emily smiles and nods, then Paige was off. Emily stands in the middle of the dance floor, alone, watching all the other couples dance around her.

She starts for the table, but she is stopped short. She turns to see Alison holding her arm. "May I?" She asks. Emily smiles softly and nods yes. Alison takes her hand, rubbing her thumb ever so softly on it as she always did, and leads Emily back to where Paige and her once were.

Emily lets Alison take the lead as Alison places her hands on her waist. She could feel Alison's hand shake, sensing how nervous she is. Emily's heart races at the thought of Alison touching her again. The two sway in silence but the words didn't need to be exchanged to know what each girl is feeling. In this moment, no one else mattered only Alison and her. All the thoughts of Paige and her friends disappeared. She no longer worried about what her heart was feeling because for the first time, in a long time, her heart was home. She loved her with every inch of her body and knew that she would never love anyone else the same way. "Em?" Alison asks.

Emily looks at her with sincere, loving eyes. Alison couldn't help but smile "What do you wish for this Christmas?" The question confused Emily but she answers anyway. "I don't really know. I've been so busy thinking of everyone else, I haven't had time to think about myself yet. What about you?" She asks, trying to take the attention off of her. Alison smiles, but before she could answer, she spots Paige coming back into the dance. She knew she didn't have much time, so she leaned in and whispers, "You. My Christmas wish is you. I am in love with you, Em." Emily pulls away, confused. Her arms drop to her side as Alison removes her arms from Emily's waist. "Em?" She hears from behind her. She turns to Paige holding a small wrapped box. She turns back to stop Alison from leaving, but Alison disappears into the crowd.


	2. Part II

**AN: I am very surprised by the reception of Part I. Thank you guys so much! Here's Part II, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Em, is everything okay? Did Alison say something to you?" Paige asks. Emily nods her head, "I'm fine." She says, trying to conceal her conflicting feelings. She walks over to the table and sits down. She takes a deep breath and isn't sure how to process what just happened. 'Alison just told me that she loved me, she was in love with me. Jesus, Alison. Am I supposed to believe you now?' Emily thinks to herself.

"Here." Paige says, scooting the box in Emily's direction. Despite staring right at the box, Emily didn't pick it up right away. "Em?" Paige says, snapping Emily out of her daze.

"What?" Emily says.

"What were you just thinking about?" Paige asks. Emily smiles, hoping Paige won't ask anymore questions.

"Nothing you have to worry about." She says, but even she's not confident about that. She picks up the box and takes the card and reads,

_Merry Christmas, Em. Our first Christmas together and_

_I wanted to get you something special. I know we have had_

_our rough patches but I'm happy we have made it through it all._

_I love you and can't wait to start the new year with you._

_Love, Paige._

Emily tears open the wrapping paper and opens the box to find a gold locket. "I know we have the rest of the year but I just wanted to give you this so you know how much I love you, so when we're apart, you can look at this locket and think of me." Paige says, happily.

Emily smiles, but the feeling of guilt remains. She couldn't figure out how to be happy and accepting of such a nice gift when she knows that her heart isn't in this relationship, as much as she would like. She now knows where her heart lies but she is even more confused than she was before.

She gets up and hugs Paige, "Thank you." she says. Paige leans in for a kiss but Emily's face turns just in time for Paige to plant one on her cheek. They both smile, but the feeling of awkwardness that they both have remains.

Emily pulls away but her guilt begins to get the best of her, leaving her breathless. "I'm just going to go get some air." Emily says, a bit choked up, leaving Paige at the table.

"Are you okay?" Paige asks as Emily rushes away. Emily nods, hoping Paige won't follow her. She passes all the other girls and makes eye contact with all three confused faces. She doesn't stop to talk to them because she knows that if she is confused about Alison, they wouldn't know what to do. She felt truly alone in this moment and had to escape.

She makes her way out to the courtyard and breathes in the winter air. But it being Pennsylvania in the middle of December, her nervous high quickly went away as she stood out in the elements.

She takes another deep breath but her bare skin couldn't withstand the cold any longer. She hurries back inside to warm up. She walks to her locker and takes out Alison's gift. She put it in there before school let out, so she wouldn't be tempted to take it to Alison's house if the box just sat in her room. A feeling of frustration flushes over her, leaving her feeling helpless.

What is she supposed to do? She is with a great girl who is truth worthy and loving and she knows she loves her but there's nothing romantic there anymore. Alison is the worst possible choice but Emily's heart will always want her. Emily takes in another deep breath and puts the box back in her locker. She closes it and turns to see Alison waiting for her. "Em?"

Confused and flustered, Emily avoids Alison. "I can't do this, Alison" Emily says, walking away.

"Then when, Emily?"

"I can't do this ever." She says.

Alison is taken aback by her response. She knew what her mistake was, but was she not even worth 'that' conversation? That night meant something for both her and Emily. She knows that she isn't going let Emily walk out on her again until Emily says it. She knows Emily's running, but Alison wants to know from what.

"Em, wait." Alison starts, but Emily refuses to listen. "I'm sorry but since you refuse to talk about us. What happened. I just thought you needed to know." Alison says, following her. "I'm not going to just sit back and watch you with Paige and pretend to be happy about it. I know I messed up but I can't stand seeing in love with someone else."

Emily stopped, "That's the thing, I'm not…" Emily stops herself before saying the words that would change everything.

"Then why are you walking away?" Alison asks, holding back tears. Alison never wanted someone so much. She never had to work so hard. For the first time ever, she was putting her heart on the line and hoping Emily would see that.

"Because it's easier to do that, then say what I'm feeling." Emily reveals. She walks toward the school entrance and is stopped by the photographer at the door. "Emily, please." Alison says coming up behind Emily, falling into the photographer's trap.

"Now you gotta kiss." She says. Alison and Emily both give her confused looks, then Emily looks up at the piece of mistletoe dangling above their heads. They look at each other, then the photographer. "Just one little kiss from the dance's cutest couple." She begs.

Alison looks at Emily, but doesn't encourage leaving the decision to her.

"Fine." Emily finally says before pulling Alison in. "Kiss me." She says innocently. Alison follows directions happily. The kiss lasts a couple seconds but it feels like a lifetime. The camera clicks and Emily begins to feel a flood of feelings returning; more than had been discovered before. The overwhelming feeling became too much for her. As tears well in her eyes, she says, "I told you, I can't do this," walking away from Alison.

"Em!" Alison calls out to her. Alison never knew what it was like to have her heart broken but as she watches Emily walk away again, crying about what she told her, Alison began to feel her heart breaking away inside her.

"Em. Alison?" Aria says as the other three girls come into the hallway. Hanna notices the picture of Alison and Emily as it loads on the photographer's computer screen. A confused look appears on all of their faces. Paige walks out behind the girls seeing if something had happened to Emily. She catches a glimpse of the picture and glares at Alison. Alison rolls her eyes, "I'll handle this." She says, going in the same direction as Emily.

* * *

Emily walks back to her locker and takes out Alison's gift. She takes it with her into the nearest classroom, with the intention to throw it away. As tears stain her face, she is left with a feeling of emptiness that feels like Alison has broken her heart once again. She stares down at the box in her hand and begins to cry even more. She places it on a desk and walks away from it.

Alison passes Emily's locker, as she looks for her. She hears crying coming from a close by classroom and slowly opens the door. "Em?" She says softly.

"Alison, please." Emily pleads.

"Emily, just listen." She says, closing the door behind her." I feel horrible for everything that has happened and I know it's all my fault but you need to know that I do love you and I am so scared of losing you more than I already have. Even if you don't believe me, I'm telling you the truth." Alison says. She stands in front of the door hoping Emily doesn't try to find a way out.

"How can I know you aren't just saying this?" Emily says.

"Emily, leaving you was hard. But watching you leave...making you leave was even harder." Alison reveals. She steps closer and notices the box on the desk in front of her, with the tag marked Alison. "What's this?" She says picking the box up. Emily didn't answer. Alison looks at the card and reads,

_There are so many things I could write but_

_what's in the box, says more than I ever could._

_Em_

She looks up at Emily, whose back is still turned to her. She opens the box to find something she's wanted for longer than she could remember. She takes the bracelet out of the box and reads the engraving on the back of the charm, "Forever yours, Em. Emily? What is this?" She asks.

'She remembered.' Alison couldn't help but think to herself.

"I wasn't expecting to give it to you." Emily says, still facing away. It took everything she had not to turn around and kiss her again.

Alison places the bracelet back in the box. "Emily, I'm just gonna ask. Am I just one of your best friends or am I more? Tell me you feel nothing for me and I will leave you alone because honestly I have nothing left to lose. Please." Alison pleads.

Emily finally turns around and walks right over to Alison, kissing her. She rests her forehead on Alison's, "I can't do that." Enveloped in Alison's embrace, she loses herself in her feelings. She wants to run but she knows that they both couldn't spare that heartbreak again. She turns away and takes a deep breath.

Alison walks up, turning Emily around. Alison wipes a tear off her face, then moves a piece of hair behind her ear. "Em, I love you."

Alison takes a step closer, leaving no space between them, one hand rested on Emily's waist and the other on the back of her neck. Alison could sense Emily's hesitation but didn't feel her pull away.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes before finally kissing her. Emily's fear began to melt away the moment she felt Alison kiss her back. She could feel Alison's sincerity, finally feeling like she could trust Alison, not completely but enough.

As they kiss, each kiss becomes more and more passionate. Emily could feel Alison smile, as each kiss got deeper and deeper. The music from the dance that once blared through the room, then became a dull whisper. In that moment, their sense of what was real and what was not began to blur as the world around them did. They pull apart for a moment and both girls smile. Alison's hands trace up Emily's arm. She turns, pulling Emily toward the desk at the front of the room. Sitting on the desk, Alison pulls Emily close, tracing her hands up and down Emily's back. Emily places her hands on either side of Alison's face, closing the gap between them. Alison's fingertips feel electric on Emily's exposed skin. Every touch better than the last. Just like their dance, Emily knows where she wants to be and who she wants to be with.

Separating to take a breath, Emily finally reveals, "I love you too, Alison." Alison looks at her and smiles. Even in the dark, Emily can still see Alison's blue eyes looking at her full of love and desire. She kisses her again and keeps kissing her. Time passes, but they know they eventually have to leave that classroom. Everything has changed, and it all becomes real the moment they step out the door. Neither girl heard the sound of high heels outside of the classroom.

Alison stops and lets out a light laugh. Emily rests her forehead on Alison's. "We have to go out at some point." Alison says. Emily sighs at the thought of having to leave the room and not being able to enjoy Alison all to herself. "One more minute?" Emily asks.

"One, five, ten. It's not going to matter, Em." Alison says, getting off the desk. She walks over and closes the box. "Thank you." She says, holding it. "I love it."

Emily smiles, walking over to her. Alison takes her hand and kisses her shoulder. "I'll be here." She says, reassuring Emily. Emily smiles back. Alison opens the door. Both girls are glowing after their intimate encounter. Smiling and not paying attention to the a very confused Aria, Spencer, and Hanna staring back at them. "Alison? Emily?" Spencer asks, confused.


	3. Part III

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to update ACW, but college and life happened and sadly, writing didn't made my priorities list. But finally Part III is here. I may end it here or I will add a short epilogue about Christmas with the girls. I also changed the date from the 23rd to the 24th, so if you think I didn't realize that I was off a day by the end I wasn't I changed the day. Tell what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Standing in the doorway, silent and hoping not to attract any more attention, Emily and Alison look at each other and quickly unclasp hands. In the empty hallway, all sound seemed to escape as glances pass from each girl. A feeling of confusion, worry, and a bit of overprotectiveness rest upon Hanna, Aria, and Spencer as they all look at Alison.

"So you two..?" Aria asks, hiding a smile.

Emily blushes, drawing a blank. "Ali, why don't you.." She says, swallowing her words. Emily and Alison knew they would have to tell the girls at some point but they didn't think that the time would come so soon. With newfound courage, Alison says, "Yeah, Emily and I are…" She looks at Emily to figure out the words. Without looking at the girls, she says, "Figuring it out, but I'm serious this time."

Looking into Emily's eyes, she knew that she finally is with the one person that she loved more than anything.

"This time? Wait, how long has this been going on?" Spencer asks.

Alison and Emily look at each other, trying to figure out a number. Their relationship has always been special but complicated. Kisses here and there, the Kissing Rock, and moments of happiness and heartache the other girls could never expect to experience with Alison. Emily is her favorite, her love, and her best friend. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. "It's complicated." They say, simultaneously. "But we're working it out." Emily continues. Alison smiles and takes her hand once again.

"Wait, after all of this you two are now together or are going to be together.?" Hanna asks, confused. Hanna's objections made Alison feel as if she was unworthy of Emily, as if she didn't deserve her. She wants to become the girl that Emily deserves, hopefully the girls don't mess it up for her.

"I know you won't understand, but… the answer is simple." Emily answers.

"Um, are you sure that you want this?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah." Emily smiles. She looks to Alison, who looks back at her with the same loving eyes. Alison's fear washes away because she knows Emily just wants to be with her, simple as that. Hanna rolls her eyes, but knew she could nothing to stop whatever was happening.

"Okay… but if you hurt her…" Spencer didn't have to finish as Alison nodded in agreement. Alison knew that she would have to prove to them that she wouldn't hurt Emily in anyway. The thought of losing Emily scared her more than anything, she knew hurting her meant losing her forever.

"I promise. I will never hurt her again." Alison says.

"So, this is weird but…okay. You two content?" Aria asks.

Spencer and Hanna nod reluctantly. Emily smiles.

Without words, the three girls nod at the lovebirds as they walk back to the dance. Emily and Alison never expected that, nor for it to go as well as it did. Alison walks out into the hallway, still holding Emily's hand. "So, you want to get out of here? Dances really aren't my thing." Alison confesses.

"Seriously, you used love these things, being the center of attention. All eyes on you, remember?" Emily says. "Your grand entrance? Your loyal subjects basking in your glory?"

Alison laughs. Emily knew her so well. "I love the entrance, yes. But the only eyes I want on me right now are yours and I already have that. I want you all to myself." Alison replies. She pulls Emily close and isn't shy about anyone seeing them. They embrace before Alison leans in to kiss her. Emily's confusion was gone and her memory soon followed.

* * *

"Emily?" A voice says, coming around the corner. Paige walks out, with distraught and heartbreak written all over her face. The pain of realizing that Emily was never truly hers, because Emily was and would always be hung up on Alison, was finally coming through. Tears well in her eyes as she watches the love of her life in the arms of the person she despises most. Truth became too much to bear as she started for the nearest exit.

"Paige." Emily says, worried. Alison could see the guilt rush through Emily as she stood there. Emily realizes that she had broken Paige's heart once again, but this time she was the one who messed up.

Emily finally heard Alison say what she had waited years to hear, but with finally hearing them, she forgot one small detail, she had a girlfriend. Emily never wanted to be a cheater. Back when Alison and her would fool around, Alison told her not to worry about Ben. She knew she felt bad about what they were doing behind his back but she wanted Alison more. She swore to never do it again. Sadly, in this case she did, she never wanted to hurt Paige, especially not like this.

"I don't know what's going on. Emily, can you please just tell me what's going on?" Tears begin to stream from Paige's eyes, as she knows that she can't compete with Alison, she never could. She would lose Emily, no matter how hard she tried.

Alison lightly rubs her thumb on Emily's wrist, "Do you want me to stay?" She whispers. Emily nods no, but smiles. Alison nods back and walks in the same direction as the other girls. Paige and her exchange glances as if they came to an understanding. About Emily, at least. "Paige, I am so sorry." Tears begin to form in Emily's eyes as she approaches her.

"I knew that I would never win but it was nice to feel like you chose me for once, even if I know that Alison would always be your choice. I just wanted you to want me." Paige confesses. Even when Emily wasn't talking to Alison, she still loved her more and Paige knew that.

Emily stops to make sure she doesn't say the wrong thing after she doing wrong thing. "I know there isn't anything else I can say. Nothing can forgive this but I am so sorry." Emily gets out. "I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, but you broke my heart a long time ago. I just didn't realize. Being with you mattered more than anything else." Paige says, through tears.

Emily takes a step closer, but Paige backs away. "Paige, I care about you so much but…" She trails off.

"I'm done, Emily. I should have said this a long time ago. But, I'm done. I can't take it anymore. Good-bye." Paige confidently says. Paige was never one to stand up to Emily, if it meant losing her. But this time was different, this time she already had and wasn't taking any chances.

Paige begins to walk away before Emily realizes the locket around her neck.

"Paige, wait. The locket."

"Keep it."

"Paige…"

"Listen, if she breaks your heart, you'll know who to call."

Emily stay silent, while holding the locket. "I do."

"Maybe not now, but we never succeeded with the whole 'friend' thing, maybe we can finally give it a shot. Maybe?" Paige asks. Her heart was breaking but she knew she had to pull herself together. She would rather Emily in her life as a friend than a girl who didn't love her back.

"Maybe." Emily says.

"Bye, Emily." Paige says, finally walking away.

"Bye, Paige."

Emily never thought saying good-bye would ever be that hard. Raw emotion filled that hallway to the point where it was almost palpable. The tears in Emily's eyes kept flowing and she couldn't control it. She gained a love but she lost another that night and she didn't plan on either. She made her decision but at the cost of someone else and she didn't feel happy about that. She stood in the hallway a bit longer, trying to pull herself together. Once she felt up to it, she started for the dance.

* * *

Considering Paige and her just broke up, Emily wasn't in a festive mood anymore. The last song of the night played over the speakers and filled the hallways with sound once again. She walks through the arched entryway, looking for the mysterious blonde who finally told her the truth. Again, she was nowhere to be found. Emily saw Aria, Hanna, and Spencer enjoying the last few minutes of their festive night. She smiles at the sight before her. Assuming the girls could get a ride, she drives herself home.

As she walks to her door, she spots Alison sitting on the couch on her porch. She couldn't help but smile. She walks up the stairs and leans against the post, "Hello Alison."

"Hello Emily."

Emily smiles. She knew that she shouldn't be happy to see Alison, especially right now but she couldn't help herself.

"So how long have you been out here, you look like you're freezing."

"5 minutes too long." Alison laughs.

Noticing the box next to Alison, Emily asks, "What's that?"

"Well, a very special someone gave me something tonight, so I thought I would return the favor." Alison looks at her phone, as the time changes from 11:59 to 12:00. "In 3, 2, 1." She pauses. She looks up at Emily, with persuading eyes. "You want to see it?"

Emily walks over and sits next to her. Alison hands her the box. "Merry Christmas, Em."

"Thank you." She says opening the box. She takes out the snow globe and admires at the Paris scene inside. She looks at Alison and smiles. "Look at the bottom." Alison prompts. She turns it over to read the one thing that always reminded her of Alison, the quote that made her feel that loving Alison didn't need to be explained. "It's beautiful." She says. "Pip gets Estella in the end, right?"

"He does." Alison smiles. "And I just thought that I could promise you Paris. One day I'll see you on the Eiffel Tower."

"I hope so." Emily says, leaning in. Alison kisses her.

"Okay, I'm freezing." Emily says, breaking the kiss early.

"Yeah. Uh, Em…" Alison pauses. "Is it alright if I stay over? It's late and…" She trails off because she didn't think of another reason. She just wanted to be close to Emily tonight.

"Yeah." Emily answers, without hesitation. "But do you mind if we just sleep. After Paige…"

"Yeah, we'll just sleep. But, as long as I get to do this." Alison says, pulling Emily close. She kisses her.

"You drive a tough bargain but yes. But you mind saying it one more time?"

"What?" She pauses and looks into Emily's eyes. "Oh. Emily Fields, I love you. Was that it?"

"I think I can get used to that." Emily says. No matter how dorky it seemed, both Alison and Emily knew that they both waited for this moment for too long to waste it.

"I hope you will."

The two girls manage to sneak pass Pam and head up to Emily's room. Given that they were both wearing gowns, help was necessary. Dresses were zipped off, hair was taken down, and make-up was removed. Changed and comfortable, Alison laid on Emily's bed. For the first time, Alison could lay there and admire Emily out in the open.

Even in shorts and a t-shirt, Emily still took Alison's breath away. She stared at her gorgeous girlfriend getting ready for bed. "I could do this all day."

Emily just smiles in response. She climbs into bed next to Alison. Sex was definitely not on her mind, but as Alison settled in, Emily instantly placed her arm around her and pulled her close. She kisses her on the cheek, telling her goodnight. They drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

At some point during the night, tensions grew as Emily and Alison couldn't stand being that close to each other with such little clothes on and not doing anything about it. Alison rolled over and kissed Emily. One kiss lead to another and another before Emily's shirt was thrown to the ground. The two lovers woke up Christmas morning feeling a little bit more than just Christmas cheer.

Laying in bed, Emily kisses Alison's bare shoulder, waking her up, "Merry Christmas, Alison. Did you get your wish?" She whispers, ever so softly.

"I think it did." Alison rolls over and kisses her. "Merry Christmas, Emily."


End file.
